


The legions love

by Cheezybro5



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, the legion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheezybro5/pseuds/Cheezybro5
Summary: Why hello, I normally like writing novels and short stories, never fan fiction, however decided to try it out for once!
Relationships: Joey/Frank Morrison
Kudos: 7





	1. One Screwup

The gang of four all sat behind the alley, staring out across the road at the gas station, the large sign out front was almost unreadable from the frost and snow. Several people sat inside eating hot foods like chips and corn dogs and one of the members, Susie, looked over and said, "so, Frank?" urging an answer out of their leader, Frank Morrison, who just kneeled down silently, Mask in hand before nodding his head and fitting the mask quickly on his face. The wicked smile screamed violent intent as the rest of his gang leapt up and put on their masks.

The team rushed in, weapons in hand as Joey, the one with the gun, pointed it at the man behind the counter. In a panic customers who were sitting either leapt up, hid under their tables or froze still with their food. A young girl with her family had tears starting to well up in her eyes as the 4th member, Julie, pointed the blade in the girls direction.

This was their first time doing a daylight robbery and it was scary. They had been doing these crimes for only a whole year. Frank felt daring the week before they were going to pull this off and gave out the idea, everyone was quick to agree because after all, they are unstoppable with their masks. "GET THE MONEY OUT," Joey shouted at the man, clearly unsure what to say or do as his criminal activity always just included sneaking into shops. The man behind the till nodded his head slowly and walked backwards towards the backroom door.

Joey quickly panicked, unsure whether or not he should go along with the man to check he did not try anything looked over at his leader. Who was distracted holding his blade to a mans throat and smashing his phone. Eventually the man came back out with a few stacks of cash and gave it to Joey who took it swiftly and put it in his bag. "Go on, get some more," he said threateningly as the man behind the till nodded again with tears in his eyes, he looked terrified but Joey couldn't care less. He was getting what he wanted and making his leader happy so he couldn't care less.

Eventually, the man who was holding another stack of cash was about to give it to Joey before police sirens rang out. Joey realised his screw up, not following the man behind into the back room. Frank let go of his hostage and Julie and Susie left the customers who still stood completely still. "Come on, police is here, we have to get out now!" Said Frank as he was already sprinting towards the back exit. The others close on his tail and they ran out back and into the snowy woods to get away before they could be caught.

The team eventually calmed down once the sirens could no longer be hear but kept quiet for the whole walk, masks in hands as they made their way back to the abandoned ski lodge, their hideout. Julie stormed across the main floor and fell onto a couch, sighing as she hung her arm down, mask in hand. "That was a fucking train wreck," she huffed. "Thanks a lot Joey," Joey looked over at Julie and cocked his head before looking at the floor, "I-I'm sorry... so sorry," he had ruined it because he hesitated about what he should do. "Joey, it was pretty obvious what you should have done then you know?" Susie scolded him also, hurting Joey more as Susie had always been the sweetest of the bunch. Even though her sweetness hid a wicked side.

"Look, why don't we just go back home for today, ok?" Frank was sitting on a stair and held his head in his hand sighing. Joey felt a growing burden from looking at their leader, clearly disappointed. "Alright, sure thing boss," Julie rolled off the chair and brushed off her leather jacket they all wore and sped off out of a hole in the buildings wall and into the white snow. Susie smiled to Frank and waved goodbye and followed to catch up with her best friend.

Joey waited with Frank for a few minutes, in complete silence. Everything felt awkward and the longer he waited he found himself feeling more anxious to move. Until Frank broke the silence, "what happened then Joey?" he looked over at Joey through the handrails of the staircase and Joey looked back. Joey raised his arms in a small and weak shrug and let them fall back to his sides. Frank sighed and hopped up, walking down the stairs over to Joey. "Look, I am sorry about Julie and Susie, they don't understand. I mean we have never done anything like this before, don't worry you didn't screw up and I am not disappointed in you bro, we're not just, partners in crime we're friends, all four of us." Joey felt himself tear up, but tried his hardest to push his tears away making his eyes go slightly bloodshot. Frank, who didn't notice continued his speech to Joey, "if one of them was the person with the gun you bet they would have panicked as well. So don't worry they will get over it soon. Its my fault for planning this kind of scheme anyways."

Frank pat his friend on the back and Joey chuckled softly, "yeah, ok," however Frank smiled before his face went solemn again. "But Joey, was anything wrong? you looked worried about something, I saw you for a second. The worry in your eyes didn't look like the kind of worry you would expect from something like what we pulled. Is everything ok dude?" Joey looked down at his best friend. He smiled and nodded, "yeah, everything's ok," and he waved goodbye in an attempt to get away before his started crying waterfalls. He didn't believe Frank, no way he wasn't disappointed. Frank was amazing to Joey, he was fearless and so brave while Joey was an anxious mess.

Joey who had not gotten much sleep the night before thinking about everything could see the ski lodge in the snow and walked a bit faster hoping he was the first here. He had bought a single box of alcohol to add to their stash they only ever drank from when they planned their next crime. But as the crunching of the snow turned into his footsteps on the wood floor he saw Susie had gotten here first. "Hey Susie." He muttered awkwardly, hoping she did not hear.

"Oh, Joey hello, hope your ok after what happened." Susie walked over to Joey with a sympathetic smile, "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, but me and Julie are both sorry." "Thanks Susie," Joey replied.

Julie eventually walked on in and threw her backpack onto the floor. "Hello Julie," Joey said with Susie's words making him feel better. "Hello," is all she replied with. Julie had always been a bit of a shut out and occasionally rude but she was always very welcoming, something didn't feel right to Joey. "Hey, what's taking Frank so long?" Susie stretched her arms out in a yawn and groaned out her words. "Probably won't show up considering how much Joey fucked up, he most likely hates you Joey." Julie snarked at Joey and instantly Joeys motivation was thrown out the window.

"Hey Susie that isn't necessary," Susie argued with her friend and walked over to Joey with her hand out to comfort him, "I'm so sorry about her Joey-," Susie stopped in her tracks as Julie cut her off. "Well I don't, he screwed shit up, now we will have to be more careful." Her words were almost like a wall that Susie walked right into.

She walked back and sat on the floor awkwardly, resting as the group were in silence waiting for Frank to come by so they could start their meeting and split the rewards of their botched up robbery. Eventually he did and the team begun working things up, they had their money split up evenly, 50 each with the 200 they received. Eventually Julie just could not seem to help herself, "Joey should get less, he fucked us all over."

Joey looked away quickly, embarrassed as he realised it would be a long time before this passed. Anxiety taking over his body he felt like shaking. "Hey, Julie I'm sorry but you need to be quiet, ya hear me?" Frank snapped at Julie who was taken aback from Frank, who always showed himself as a person who was smart but did not know how to use his intelligence and a great leader. Julie who just wanted to argue with Frank refuted with, "because of him I won't be able to pay off my fucking mum, I owe her quite a bit of money y'know?" Frank was finished with her and said to her, "why don't you just leave, come back tomorrow when you are calmed down... alright?"

"gladly, anything to get away from Joey." She grabbed her 50 and stormed off in a sour mood.

"T-To be fair, what about you Frank? your probably not going to be able to get your own house till your 30s." Susie said trying to cheer the mood after a bit of silence. "Especially with how bad of a pay you get from your job." Susie followed on and Frank smiled. "I should be able to get one by 24, and 20 now, only a few more years." Joey couldn't smile to the cheap and bad attempt at humour coming from them and eventually Frank asked Susie, "hey, I want to talk to Joey for a bit, I can see you tomorrow?" Susie smiled and nodded walking off without another word. Leaving the last two alone.

"Why did you take so long to get here?" Joey asked Frank. Finally happy to be alone with him, "I guess, I was thinking about what to say to you right now." Joey looked at Frank in confusion, "s-say what?" "Isn't it obvious? Come on, don't bottle yourself up bro, it's not healthy for you, I can tell your feeling anxious so tell me about it." Joey looked at Frank and slowly cried softly, "this is all so scary, I chose to do this so I can't back out, no, I enjoy doing this. But it's just your so amazing Frank." He felt himself breaking down slowly as he thought about how amazing Frank is at all of this, his calmness in such intense situations, Everything. "Joey..." is all Frank could muster out but Joey continued until he was officially ranting.

"I mean everything you do is so cool, your so kind to me, and your so smart, I admire you so much... I really really like you, and I feel like I shouldn't." Joey couldn't help but continue his ranting and eventually it got to the point where he repeated things in different ways. Until Frank threw himself into his arms, hugging him, Joey stopped and he stopped crying completely. He felt warm as he hugged Frank back, all he could muster was. "I-I love you," and after a long time hugging they let go and Frank smiled solemnly to his friend. "You don't have to be worried, just ignore Julie, she will be feeling better from now on, and don't worry, I will always love you as well." Joey felt himself blushing as he asked Frank if he 'wanted to head back home now' Frank smiled and they both walked along the path back into town and eventually went their separate ways.

Joey was shaken, the man he admired and loved so much, it was all so surreal that he had never thought something like this was possible in this world. And he felt himself slowly falling asleep.

It took a few days for Julie to calm down and get over it, but eventually Joey and Julie acted as if nothing ever happened in the first place, they plotted their next crime soon after and this time, knowing Frank was by his side, knowing Frank loved him he knew he had nothing to worry about when it came to impressing the man he loved.


	2. The entity's realm

The legion, Frank, Julie, Susie and Joey had all been taken into the fog and gone missing for a few days. Forced to participate in cruel activities just for the entity. But they had each other despite these hardships. The group couldn't be overly mad though as they were gifted the power to go back to their home after a few days. But thanks to the entity they will be forced into the games for a long time.

Joey and Frank had explained themselves to Julie and Susie about their relationship a few days before the incident with the janitor and before they went missing subsequently. However this new addition to their lives bought around many issues in regards to the pairs relationship. They made some new friends amongst the several killers, most of them were maniac serial killers so none of them really felt in place. The legion enjoyed the trials at first, especially Frank and Joey, they loved killing together. The huge inconvenience to them were the other killers. There were some killers they got along with like Evan and Danny. But others thought of the group as weak minded.

Frank and Joey were sitting in the lodge yet again, the twilight from the moon in the dark night shone through the holes of the lodge, against the staircase they relaxed. Frank, wondering when the next moment fog will envelope them as it had done a few times in the past. Meaning the entity wished for them to partake in a trial. Joey however was hellbent on figuring out how to advance his relationship. He cared so deeply for his lover and boss that he could not help but blush the moment he thought about him. "Hey Joey... Do you regret that night?" Frank sighed aloud, "hm?" "With the janitor, the night we were chosen. Because, I don't for some reason." Joey thought silently about it to himself, "I mean we got gifted a place so exciting, hunting them down... those people, its exciting." Joey nodded, his quiet mind having him ponder all the right and wrong answers. "Yeah, I agree," which was his truthful and honest beliefs. Where they messed up for these beliefs, maybe but they couldn't care less they had each other to love and their sources of entertainment, the four had increased their body count outside of the trials lately by 3 more and they always killed their victims slowly, everyone getting a stab on them. Joey and Frank always stabbed their victims together, hand in hand. It was like a sick and murderous ritual but it was great.

They were unstoppable with their masks, they could do anything. Robbery, mass murder the sky was the limit for them especially with an all powerful being like the entity on their side. Frank smiled and slid himself over to Joey and held him close, smiling slightly before laying his head on his lap. The warmth of Frank had Joey feel at home and eventually the two fell asleep with each other. It wasn't until the morning when Julie and Susie woke the couple up with some sort of liquid, Franks eyes shot open and saw Julie snickering as she poured a can of whiskey on his head, he leapt up and rubbed his face groaning in pure annoyance. "What the fuck?" Frank grumbled and leapt up flipping a finger at the pair who were holding each other close snickering. Franks movement woke Joey up whose pants where covered in some of the whiskey from the prank and groaned as he had no sort of spare clothes "how fucking great of you guys." Frank came back with a bottle of water from a fridge they kept in the place, opening it and pouring it on his face, his brown hair getting wet from the water pouring on him. "You know how uncomfortable and sticky this is gonna get you bastards." Joey tried brushing at his pants like he was trying to get something off of it. "Well next time don't sleep in the hideout." Susie had calmed down and explained smugly. "Yeah and you better have not fucked here," Julie followed after. Joey's face scrunched up and Julie pushed the tall man jokingly and walking on over up the stairs. barely budging him over, "oh by the way we have a guest, by the name of, Evan Macmillan?" She explained loudly and Frank stopped pouring the water on his head and looked up to Julie. "You mean?" "Yeah, I sure do," Julie walked into a room and came back with several masks. 

She threw them down to them and they clattered on the floor, she kept her one with her and Frank called out, "hey, careful with those things for fucks sake." He picked his up, the mask looked more sadistic with the blood drawings on the eyes of his mask, Joey swept his up soon after with Julie as well. "Hey Evan, feel free to come in now." A man with a wicked looking and dusty mask with many hooks in his back and overalls walked in. "Jesus, how long have you been out there?" Joey exclaimed, but Evan didn't reply. Instead he just said, "the entity is waiting for you all." Before turning and leaving, Susie, Frank and Joey walked out and Evan was nowhere to be seen anymore. As they sat in confusion as the trials always started without warning and suddenly. However it still held the surprise as the floorboards beneath them seeped with a dark and thick fog. Frank and Joey held hands tightly and stood silently before the fog enveloped the entirety of the house.

After what felt like years the fog cleared up faintly and cleared around them. The four stood in the open, in a forest like place. Joey had not gotten used to this yet. Frank and Joey looked back at each other, then to Susie and Julie, "god you guys are gross," said Julie. "They're cute Julie," Susie argued. Susie and Julie looked behind them at a ball of fog that still lingered behind them, unnaturally formed fog and stepped into it, disappearing. "Have fun Joey," Frank said and took off his mask to show a grin. Joey pulled off his mask as well and leaned in to kiss him. Joey chuckled after they broke apart from the kiss and waved to Frank. Walking back into the fog to go to his own trial. Frank swooped his mask back on as he heard the sounds of gears in the distance and begun sprinting towards it

The trial went amazingly, Frank never felt himself feel more stimulated then killing these people who were in absolute fear. However Joey made him more happy. 'God it would be amazing if we could do this together.' He smiled under his mask looking up into the sky, ready to be taken back to meet his lover and friends. Joey smiled as he fell back onto the chair in the Ormond ski lodge. He wrapped his arms around himself and rubbed his arms together. The snow storm outside had gotten more harsh while they were gone and Frank walked over in his slightly blood stained clothes and sat next to him trying to warm him up, "shit, a snow storm? how the fuck are we meant to get out now?" Julie cursed under her breath. "We're too far from town to get in through the storm so we should wait for it to finish up," Susie said. "We should go upstairs, one of the rooms without any holes and stuff." Frank helped his boyfriend up and they all went up the stairs and into the room on the side at the very top on the left. It was the room you would probably call a storage room. However they used it to hide the masks and their fridge filled with stuff like alcohol and other drinks or foods they stole from grocery stores and other places.

  
Frank, Joey, Susie and Julie were then forced to wait out a violent snow storm raging outside.


End file.
